The present disclosure relates to a juvenile stroller, and particularly to a stroller having a collapsible frame arranged to support a juvenile seat in an expanded use position and in a collapsed storage position. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a collapsible stroller having a lock to lock the frame in the expanded use position.